If you could have anyone
by AzureEnding
Summary: Iris and Noctis fic - No tag for her so - :/ He was always oblivious and she was always wanting more. "Did you ever wonder what it'd be like -" She looked over at him his eyes were trained on the fire but even that as enough to know she was treading on thin ice "What it would be like if you were allowed to choose who you wanted to be with if this treaty didn't exist?"


**A/N After completing the vanilla game I felt - more was left unsaid or not shown - obviously, I enjoyed the scenes between these two and after doing everything in the game I could between them I felt it lacked a conclusion like it would've been one thing to flat out tell her no but it just kind of...skims over it and they don't meet again anyway. So I wrote this...drabble?**

 **Takes place during the time she joins your party and end game so some plot spoilers if you haven't finished the game go finish it!**

 **I don't own anything but this - head cannon If that.**

 **Also. Read the reviews, I wrote this at like 5am didn't actually check anything sorry bout that. I'll be sure to check over I when I have the chance**

 **Clueless**

* * *

Clueless

He never understood why she was always nearby more than need be. At first, he didn't consider it as her just being kind. It wasn't until they met on what felt the biggest coming of age road trip he figured any prince has had that they met again.

"Cmon let's go I'll show you around the city" She ran up with a bounce in her step despite his lack of enthusiasm. He agreed on the small questions she asked. He didn't think much of it and had trouble being – social. and yet she still tried to have fun. Even saying as such as he thought back later that day all he felt was guilty about it. Despite admitting that if they did go on a date her brother would kick his ass.

And yet, as time passed it seemed to not be the case it seemed as if – he was accepting of her little known oblivious feelings that he just for the life of Eos couldn't understand.

Gladio had her take passage next to him instead of the front seat even though Prompto was more than willing to give it up. Something she said to him made him concede asking again and the more he questioned the less Noctis himself received any answers. When they decided on a detour to go check out a mountain trail or a cave out of the way. Gladio, as well as Noctis himself, made sure she was out of harm. Her cheering and occasional helping hand were appreciated. However, things seemed to change when they finally set down for camp.

He sat up around the fire as his friends – brothers as his father called them went to sleep. They took refuge in a cave surrounded by about ankle height water, and lights illuminated the rocks around them. With a warm green light, the glow was countered by the bright fire roaring in the cave itself if anything a way to keep daemons away.

"I thought all royalty went to sleep earlier than most people?" The feminine voice shook him out of his thought process he slowly looked over. It had been awhile since they'd seen each other. Back then he had little to no trouble speaking to her. Now however it seemed he couldn't speak to almost any woman without freezing up stuttering or adverting his eyes.

"I guess I must be a rebel?" He joked to the best of his ability laughed a bit.

"You've always been different, but I guess that's what draws people to you, Noct." he smiled bashfully she took a seat near him careful not to get too close.

"I guess, not really something I put a lot of thought into," He answered he tried to deflate the questions.

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like -" She looked over at him. His eyes were trained on the fire but even that as enough to know she was treading on thin ice.

"What it would be like if you were allowed to choose who you wanted to be with if this treaty didn't exist?" His face contorted into a look of confusion. Most likely due to the question and disbelief that she asked that at all.

"I – never really did think about it. I figured if anything my dad would've arranged something." Noctis answered truthfully as he looked to the sky in remembrance of his father.

"I mean -" She intended to correct herself.

"If you could be with anyone, free reign to choose whoever you wanted in the world who would it be?" He gave her a pensive look before shrugging she pouted.

"I haven't really -" His eyes met the ground.

"You know, spent a lot of time with girls I mean – I did when I was younger but I mean recently so..." He trailed off.

"I guess whoever I felt comfortable with, who I could just be myself with?" She smiled a bit scooting closer to the prince and reached into the cooler for a drink and offered one to receive a shake of the head.

"Why do you ask, all of a sudden, Iris?" It was a simple question one that held so much weight for her.

"I can tell you the reason but not why." She gave the sweetest smile she could despite his confused glare she giggled at this.

"The reason is because I've been thinking about who I'd marry if given the chance to be with whoever I wanted." Her eyes glossed over in thought.

"Well, what's stopping you? Besides Gladio, you're – pretty?" He said apprehensively he received coos from the girl as she moved closer playfully pushing him.

She brightly smiled which was only illuminated by the campfire they sat by.

Days after she left the group and after Luna's end. They finally saw each other, Gladio had something important he wanted Noctis to do. He was rather flustered at this but chose to help none the less. Iris is a friend and making his friend happy seemed to be one of the few things he found joy in nowadays.

Picking the flowers seemed to be the easy part. Giving her the flowers which Gladio thrust onto the prince himself was the hard part.

"It'd mean a lot to her if she received them from you." Noctis didn't quite get it.

Why would she want something like that from him? She could be given flowers from anyone. Why would they be special coming from him? He didn't quite understand and felt out of his element. Shy bashful whatever you would call it he probably felt it.

He managed to hand her the flowers. the smile she had, was one so pure and her eyes lit up with so much emotion he was taken aback at this. just this simple gesture she looked up from the flowers her eyes shining brighter than they did moments ago. Forcing Noctis himself to look away in embarrassment.

"You," She said simply he gave her a perplexed look. Noctis looked back as the door to the house closed they were left alone as she looked into his eyes.

"If I could've had anyone. Been with anyone at all. Anyone in the world...It would be you." She slowly made her way to him her short auburn hair bobbing with each step. Her eyes never left his face they were only inches apart.

"I've had feelings for you, for so long and I pushed them aside for so long because of the rules and obligations. But, I can't hide them anymore. I know, your heart will always belong to Luna no matter what I say but -" Her eyes glistened over with tears.

"I love you." Tears started to fall as her lip quivered. She tried her best to shake away the feeling of dread in her gut but it wouldn't go away.

"I know you don't" His arms reached up to her shoulders. Shy as he was or would ever be he gently wrapped her I his arms.

"Thank you, Iris," In a way, this was easier for him to speak.

"You mean more to me than you know and I - " She gently pushed herself arm's length.

"Noct, I know, I know already that you don't. But -." More tears fell and albeit on impulse, or feelings alone she quickly and without warning kissed him. He stood there stunned and she quickly shot her eyes to the floor below.

"I- I'm sorry, Noctis." He once again wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm – not mad about it." He felt more uncomfortable than she did.

"Are you sure?" She asked she wasn't sure herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He felt her body relax.

"I – I love you, Noctis." He finally gave her a glance he knew for the most part that he was rather unsure of what he honestly felt. Once he was engaged at this point in time he wasn't – was he allowed to indulge himself? Even for a moment? For her sake?

He wasn't sure all he honestly knew was Gladio probably knew about Iris and her feelings. Hoped in some way this would help her to come to terms with them and move on.

"It would've been you. I'm not the best...with these kinds of things but if I could have anyone to be at my side. It would be someone who will stand at my side."

For the few days, they stayed at her home Prompto readily stayed pouting. Noctis indulged in Iris' crush allowing her to do whatever she pleased as long as it made her happy.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Gladio asked.

"I could ask you the same, Gladio," Noctis responded.

"Shes - " Gladio pondered for a moment on how to word his next sentence.

"She's had a thing for you ever since you were kids, Noct. I know this isn't how you planned on doing things and I know you may not exactly feel that way about her. But, she's my little sister and I'll be damned if I don't try and do something to make her happy every once in awhile." The prince smirked.

"Even at the price of your soon to be king?" He received a playful punch.

"Even at the price of my own life. You've gone along with her so far but for my sake just a little while longer?" Gladio placed a hand on the future king's shoulder in hope for understanding.

"Yeah, sure I'll give her all the time I can." His eyes glossed over in recollection of the words Bahamut, spoke to him before.

" _I'll give her all of what time I have left, Gladio_."

* * *

 ** _I_ for the love of all that is good in the world tried making this as believable as I could - I'm pretty sure something like this would never happen and Noctis would probably honestly never give himself up like that just to appease someone but I felt this a way to do it. Probably could've written a better ending but eh...anyway, thanks for reading **


End file.
